Her dark angel
by Fausha
Summary: She always believed in vampires, but when one decides to protect her from her own fiancee she soon learns that her beliefs on them are the actual truth! Now she must come to face the vampire that wishes to protect her, only to find that not only does...
1. Chapter 1

**does she trust him, but she loves him too...For he is, her dark angel.**

**Chapter 1**

"Miranda clearstone snap out of it," she heard her strict aunt snap, she came out of her musing and looked around, her fiancée stared at her silently and she barely flinched, she smiled.

"I apologize I was just thinking about something."

"About what," Her aunt asked. Miranda thought of something to say, she took in her aunts appearance, the woman was in her 70's had thick black hair with silver streaks, her eyes were like a ravens sharp and shined with intelligence they were also a deep greenish blue, she wore a white blouse and a long blue skirt. Her hair was always pulled back in a bun.

"About how beautiful your eyes are, they remind me of the ocean at times, Auntie, when you're passionate about something they rage like the sea during a storm." Her aunt's face relaxed and she smiled, if you complemented the lady she would ease up.

"Think you dear, now, Leo has asked a really interesting question."

"What of Auntie?"

"The man down the street, I told him that you've heard a lot about it, why don't you, tell him."

"Alright, now some people say, mind you these people are very superstitious, that he's a marked man, having signed the….having signed…Excuse me for saying this Auntie, that he's signed his soul over to Lucifer, but oth- Auntie calm down, that's what all the people in their 90's are saying, you know where they had been raised from, back when they were kids they were used to superstition, anyways, others say that he's deformed in a way and that he's too ashamed to leave the house in the daytime, but others say he's a vampire."

"Which do you believe?" Leo asked. Leo of all people was deadly handsome, he had sharp blue eyes, a strong square jaw, and thick brown hair, he wore casual clothes when he wasn't around her and her aunt, and when he was he wore a tailored blue suit. But underneath that handsome front he was cruel and deceitful and, most of all, abusive, Miranda had several bruises from him.

"I believe in the last, only because of my fascination in that realm, unlike most people I believe vampires can be good, I believe that they are very handsome, that they do drink blood but that the only way you can become one is by drinking the vampires blood after he has drank yours."

"Can your version of a vampire go out in sunlight?"

"Yes, he can but depending on how old they are depends if they live, if they are centuries old than the can walk out and live but if they are at least a year old they die instantly, burn to ashes." Miranda said her eyes misting up. Her aunt laughed.

"There you go again, daydreaming about vampires." Her aunt could handle her vampires, the way Miranda put it made it seem less frightening. Leo stood and Miranda followed suit.

"Well, I must leave." Leo said softly. "Come with me Miranda?" He said, it was a command hidden in a question, she knew not to disobey. She followed him out of the house, as soon as they were out Leo had backhanded her. "You little bitch, ignoring me like that, if you do that ever again I swear you'll wish you never met me." He growled out. Miranda stood tall clutching her cheek.

"I've already wished that Leo, I've wished that from the day I found out what kind of man you are!" She shot back, Leo had yet to fully break her fiery spirit. Leo snarled and raised his hand to back hand her again, he suddenly froze and looked past her. His lip curled and Miranda swore his eyes glowed a blood red, he then turned and went to his sleek black jaguar and left. Miranda turned and went to the back yard, she then grabbed some ivy and climbed up to her window, she kept it unlocked, just in this case. She opened the window and climbed in, going to her bathroom, she sat down on the toilet and cried softly, she hated this, she hated being with Leo, she hated Leo, she wished at times that she had never been born in this place or time. Maybe then she would have been with her mother and father, they had died when she was six, murdered actually, and she had almost been kidnapped, but the police were able to save her and she was able to stay with her Aunt, her mother's older sister.

She looked in the mirror silently, she rubbed the red mark on her heart shaped face silently, she sighed, her eyes were red from crying, but even under the red puffiness her unique green eyes shone through, she remembered her father saying that they reminded him of a rolling hills basked in sunlight, her hair was a long strawberry gold that fell into her face, she had beautiful lips, as many men said, they were like strawberries, succulent and sweet even though she had yet to kiss a man, even Leo didn't earn that honor, her breasts were an simple size, 34-C, if you must know, her waist was tapered and her hips slightly wide, her legs were long, extremely long, she had been the tallest in her class when she was younger, before 17, she had been tall and gangly.

She sighed pulling her hair down, having had it up in a pony tail, she soon stood up ruffling her hair, when she got to her room she nearly screamed, a man _standing _outside her window, she turned and grabbed her trusty bat, as she turned around she froze confusion filling her, the man was gone, she went over to the window and opened it up and looked outside, she shrugged and closed the window, she turned and shrieked. There was a cat on her bed, it had sapphire blue eyes, black fur with a white muzzle, light grey socks the front paws, deep grey socks on the back and the tip of its tail was a mixture of the dark grey, light grey and white. It stared at her with it's eerie blue eyes. Miranda looked to her door when she heard footsteps.

"Miranda, Miranda, is anything wrong?" Her aunt asked knocking. "And how did you get into your room?"

"I'm fine Auntie, and I climbed through the window."

"Again, you must stop doing that!" Her Aunt said but left none the less. Miranda sighed and sat beside the cat, the cat merely stared at her. She rubbed its ears gently.

"You scared me kitty, I thought you were something else entirely." She said softly. The cat yawned and stood.

"What, did you think I was a dog?" The cat asked suddenly before going over to the window, Miranda covered her mouth in shock as the cat was able to open and lift the window. It turned back to her.

"Stay away from Leo, Miranda Clearstone, he will bring you much harm, my master will do as much as he can to protect you."

"Y-Your master,"

"Yes, Michelangelo, if you want to meet him than you must follow me." The cat said softly.

"I don't think I can." She whispered.

"Then call me when you need me." The cat said. "I'm named Chess, after the Cheshire cat in-"

"The adventures of Alice in wonderland and through the looking glass," Miranda said.

"Yes, my master loves the books." Chess said before disappearing. Miranda laid back on her bed silently thinking. She was being watched, that was freaky, but, he was protecting her. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

Chess slipped into his home silently and went to his master, who to be exact sat on the couch eating a pizza.

"Sir, you mustn't eat too much of that, you need blood, not tomato sauce." Chess said jumping up to sit next to him.

"Doesn't matter, I won't get sick." The man said taking a swig of something, a trickle of red slid down his chin and he wiped it away.

"Good, you are drinking blood."

"So, is she alright, he didn't hurt her badly did he?" The man asked.

"No, she'll develop a bruise though." The man placed his drink down and turned off his TV.

"I'll be right back." He said and disappeared, Chess heard the door slam shut and morphed, he got some milk before going back and watching some TV while Michelangelo was away.

* * *

Michelangelo stared down at Miranda silently. As usual she was beautiful. He reached down and stroked her cheek gently. He knew how to heal her. He bent down and tilted her head to the side, he had learned to do this after a bit, his saliva had a healing agent in it, but, at the moment, he wanted to taste her, and now. He leaned down and licked her neck gently, he groaned softly and felt his canines sharpening even more, he licked her neck again before biting into it, Miranda's eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock before moaning in pleasure. She gripped his head gently to her neck moaning as he took long gulps of her blood, she heard a soft knock and her Aunt stepped in.

"Oh, my god!" She half shrieked. Miranda jerked out of the trance and gave a scream, Michelangelo quickly licked the two pinpricks shut then leaned up and licked her cheek twice before jumping back and out the window. Miranda screamed again and raced over only she didn't see him at all. Her aunt raced over to her. "Who was he?" Her aunt asked.

"I-I don't know!" Miranda said sobbing slightly. Her aunt turned to look at her and saw the fright in her eyes; she saw the slowly healing red mark.

"He hurt you." She whispered she then frowned when she noticed that the red mark was slowly fading. "No…It's….Healing…" She said softly. Soon the mark was gone. She then noticed the very small pinpricks. "Oh, my god, I did see blood on his chin! He was drinking your blood!" She said sitting on the bed, Miranda sat beside her, shaking.

"Auntie…If he was drinking my blood…Than he's a vampire!" She said softly. Her aunt nodded.

"I know, I can't really believe it but your right, Miranda, what's your theory on the fast healing of the bite mark and red mark?" Her aunt said, the only time she went like that was when she was frightened by something unknown.

"I believe that vampires have a healing agent in their saliva. And some other agent, something that stops their victim from struggling and making it worse."

"I see, some chemical that triggers euphoria," Miranda looked at her aunt confused, "When I came in you were holding his head to your neck and moaning softly. It's obvious that you liked it, when I screamed you came to." Miranda looked away tearful eyed. Her aunt held her petting her head as if she had a night mare. "It's alright, do not worry, we will put up some things to protect you."

"Aunt, garlic and the cross are the only things that will work, a vampire has an acute sense of smell and that would keep him away, the cross will remind him of what he isn't and also keep him away." Miranda said softly. Her aunt nodded.

"Alright, now sleep, my little Anda, sleep, and please don't worry." Her aunt said as Miranda slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michelangelo paced angry with himself, he had scared her and her aunt, that wasn't good, he had went back an hour after the fact and found that the aunt was putting up garlic and any type of religious item she had in the house, he didn't mind the religious items, those didn't affect him, he had accepted his fate a long time ago and never cared for the things, he even had an old cross with Jesus on it in his dining room, from his mother, it was the garlic that bothered him, when he was a human he had been allergic to it, he wasn't now but the stuff annoyed the living hell out of him, it smelled so badly. He sighed sitting down. Chess was next to him in cat from cleaning himself.

"It's your fault for losing control."

"That's the thing Chess, I was in full control, it's just I didn't hear her aunt at all, if her aunt hadn't have walked in than I would have-"

"Probably made love to her, along with making it into a dream, you are a vampire, and she is a human fascinated by them and being able to get what vampires really are correct, she's the first in this small town." Chess said. Michelangelo sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Fine, your right, I would have…But only because she's so damn beautiful." Michelangelo said softly. Chess chuckled at that as he morphed into his human form. Michelangelo looked up before putting his head in his hands again.

"Put some clothing on."

* * *

Miranda sat on the roof silently watching the street, Leo's sleek Jaguar pulled up and he stepped out. Miranda noticed he wore sunglasses, as usual, she thought about hiding but she remembered that he wouldn't notice her, who pays attention to the roof? She sighed softly. Leo's head snapped up and she jumped in shock. He growled.

"Miranda, get off the roof," He yelled. She sighed and knew what was coming, she didn't want to get off, and she glared at him defiantly. He snarled and walked behind the house looking for a way up. Miranda sat down, he wouldn't find it, he'd have to go into her room, climb out the window, balance precariously on the small ledge that ran along the house, shuffle over to the tree near the window, climb onto the closest branch and then climb up. Suddenly she was back handed, she hit the roof with a shocked cry, and she rolled onto her back and stared up in shock at Leo.

Leo snarled at her. "You disobey me again? I thought you learned last night. I guess I need to teach you a lesson." He said yanking her to her feet, he pulled his hand back. Suddenly he was ripped off of her, Miranda staggered back shaking Leo and another man were facing each other growling, the other man was decked in black with a hood over his head, Leo lunged forward and they fell off the roof. Miranda screamed and raced over, she saw Leo's arm and he pulled himself up, he saw her and was up and racing to her. He slammed into her throwing her off of the roof. Miranda screamed again as she fell, suddenly she stopped falling; she looked up and saw the man in black. He looked down at her with big sapphire cat eyes.

"Hello, Miranda, now sleep." He said. Miranda felt her eyes slide shut.

"Chess…" And she was asleep.

* * *

Michelangelo stared down at Miranda as she slept, he felt his teeth sharpen and he eyed the busted lip she had and the bruise around her eye, he sighed.

"Chess….Make sure I don't bite her." He said and leaned down, he licked his lips and kissed her bruised eye, the saliva on his lips covered the bruise and he then went to her mouth, he gently licked her busted lip and gave a groan, he then kissed her gently. Miranda kissed back gently slowly opening her eyes, she gasped and jerked away.

"Get away from me!" She said pushing at him. Michelangelo frowned and pulled back.

"Well, at least this time you didn't bite her." Chess said, Miranda saw him and got shakily up and raced behind him. Chess looked back at her. "Miranda, don't worry, Michelangelo was an idiot last night and he didn't mean it." He said. Miranda looked up at him and looked at his features, he still had his sapphire blue eyes but he now was a human, he had long thick black hair, and a slim face, but what was bothering her, was swishing around behind him, he still had his tail. Miranda turned slowly.

"H-He's Michelangelo," She asked softly.

"Yes, and he has something to tell you." Chess said. Michelangelo sighed. Miranda stared at him, he was handsome, like an angel, he had long black hair that reminded her of the night; he had deep green eyes that reminded her of a dense evergreen forest, the more she looked into his eyes the more she saw his sad expression, his haunting past and his tender care, he cared for her, he truly wanted to protect her.

"Miranda…I'm sorry." He said softly. "What I did last night was uncalled for…"

"How…How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm young enough to be burnt in the sun, a couple of more years and I'll be able to go out without worry." Michelangelo said, "But you must stay with me." Miranda glared at him.

"No! I'm not staying here! I'm staying with my Auntie, She'll soon need me even more, she's in her 70's, her times coming closer and I need to care for her until it comes." She snapped and turned. Michelangelo watched her head for the door.

"Alright, but Chess is to stay with you in his dog form until you return, if Leo comes tell him you do not want him anymore, he will hurt you, it's natural for him, and it won't be a backhand." Michelangelo said, "I know what he can do to a person, I've seen it." Miranda shuddered at the words.

"Alright…But where do you live."

"Close to your home." Michelangelo said softly turning.

"Of course you live at the end of the block, I was right!" Miranda said smiling, Michelangelo turned to her frowning. "What? I've been wondering who lived in that house for a long time, I always believed a vampire lived in this house and I was correct." She said. Chess morphed into a dog, he was very shaggy his tail was like it was when he was a cat just shaggier, his legs were the same and so where his eyes, only they had a more dog like touch to them.

"Come, we must get you home." He said. Miranda nodded and he led her out.

* * *

"You're telling me that the man from last night was there to heal you, that he's protecting you?" Miranda's aunt asked. Miranda nodded silently.

"Auntie…He looks so sad at times." Miranda said as Chess sat down scratching himself.

"That's because he didn't want to become a vampire." Chess said. "He had been forced to drink the blood of the vamp that attacked him. He's always hated the man. He found me in Salem, Massachusetts getting ready to be hanged for being a 'witch' during the night; he came to my cell and freed me from it. I've been with him ever since, at one time I left to find a young girl wondering around lost, she looked around at the area utterly confused, it seemed a shifter had lured her after him to get her to his mistress but she lost him after a bit, I helped her get back home." Chess said before stopping staring at Miranda's aunt wide eyed. "Alice!" He barked out his tail now wagging. "I haven't see you in forever!"

Miranda looked at her aunt and back at Chess confused. Alice rose and hugged Chess smiling.

"I haven't seen you either Chess. The last time I saw you I was a little girl. I still haven't thank you for saving me. But, I remember it being different."

"That was Michelangelo's doing, he wanted to make it a dream."

"Yeah well now it's a book. Actually a couple of books." Miranda listened slightly confused, how could her aunt be the inspiration for adventures of Alice in wonderland? Alice was published in the 1850's, that was over at least 160 years ago, her aunt was only in her 70's. She headed to her room and allowed them to get reacquainted. She sighed and laid down falling fast asleep.

**A/N: To Dawn: I'm thankful for the reveiw, I split up thick paragraphs for ya, and most of the things vampires have are from different books, this might not show up until later chapters but when a vampire sleeps in my book, they heal, and return to the form they had been when they were first turn, so if Michelangelo shaves his hair off, and goes to bed, his hair would be the length it had been before he shaved it, shoulder length.**


End file.
